You'll Always be Mine, Forever
by LookatdatICU
Summary: Percy and Annabeth decided to spend their senior year together in Goode High school, New York. Its going to be the best year for their lives, well maybe not. I spoken too soon. Warning! Spoiler alert in the first part, If you haven't read BoO.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

During the shocking confession by Nico, Percy and Annabeth went to the near by lake, wear they first got together to celebrate and to make Percy understand what had happened.

"Percy? Are you okay?" Annabeth asked and Percy

Percy shook from his trance "Huh? Oh yeah, yeah… I'm alright… hehe never better"

Annabeth rolled her eyes "Yeah right, are you still occupied with the whole Nico thing"

"Well of course! I was so shocked to find that he liked me… I mean—I thought he had a crush on you… Cause you know…"

"Hey, I was surprised too. I didn't expect him to have a crush on you and well… He got the guts to confess it to your face—," Annabeth suddenly laughed

"What's so funny Wise Girl?" Percy asked

"You should have seen your face, how you took it. It was hilarious" She laughed more and Percy pouted

"Meany," Percy muttered

"Awww… Don't be mad at me Mr. big baby poo (lol, if you know where this is, High 5!)," Annabeth teased him and that made Percy rolled his eyes and tickled her, "Ack! Hahaha! P-Percy! Stop… stop it!" both laughed so hard that tears went to their eyes. Then eventually Percy stopped tickling her.

"That's for teasing me," Percy said to her which she just sticked her tongue out.

After that, they just cuddled and enjoyed each others presence and then Percy eventually started another conversation.

"Say Annabeth," Percy asked and Annabeth just hummed in response. "Did you really mean it when you said we would spend our senior here, together in New York?"

"Of course Seaweed brain, why would I lie about that?" She faced him

"Oh just nothing, I'm just asking," Percy smiled and kissed her forehead. "And I'm happy that I can get it to spend time with you," He looked her in the eyes.

Annabeth smiled at him and kissed his lips "Me too Percy, me too," Then she was back leaning against his chest.

"So how did your dad think of it?" He asked

"Well, he was kind of hesitant when I told him at first but he eventually gave up because he knew how much it means to me and how I had gotten through with everything," Annabeth replied.

"Cool, this summer is going to be the best summer ever and I can't wait for school to start," Percy beamed

Annabeth faced him "Really? My Seaweed brain excited for school? Who are you and what have you done to Percy?" She teased him and he sticked his tongue out to her.

"You really mean you know that?" Percy said to her

"But you love me anyway," Annabeth smiled at him

Percy smiled at her too and both leaned in for a kiss "Yeah, I love you anyway," Then their lips met.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys! This is my first and for most(not oneshot) fanfiction. Its kind of short but I hope you like it and see you next time.<em>

_Happy Reading!_

_I SHALL RETURN!_

_~ LookatdatICU_


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER 2_

**ANNABETH**

I went out of the airport pushing my trolley and looking out for a black hair and green eyed guy. I was just from San Francisco visiting my dad and spending a week there. My brothers also missed me and that made my visit there less boring or horrible. As I was about to go outside, I spotted the man I've been looking for. He was wearing a plain blue t-shirt with black denim jeans and a blue converse. He gave me that old trouble maker grin that you wanted to hit him then kiss him after. I smiled and went towards him.

"Hey there beautiful," Percy kissed me in the cheek and help me with my luggage.

"Hi, its really good to see you again," I said to him and he chuckled

"Yeah, I missed you, so how's your visit there?" he asked me while we went to Paul's Prius.

"Same old, same old but less boring," He laughed and we put the luggage at the trunk and we went inside.

* * *

><p>As we went towards his apartment, we talked about many thinks. Like how was his mom and Paul, my family. How was the rest of the remaining summer when I was gone? We had fun and sang a song during the car ride.<p>

"Are you sure your mom is okay with this?" I asked him. I mean, I like Sally and Paul but I didn't want to be a bother.

"Wise Girl, I already told you she is okay with it and so does Paul, they kind of love you," He said to me while we went towards the door "But not as much as I love you," He smiled and I playfully pushed him which he laughed about it.

"Mom I'm back!" He shouted.

We went in and went towards the living room were we met Paul. Paul saw me and smiled.

"Annabeth, Its good to see you again," He came to me for a hug which I obliged.

"You too Paul and you look as dashing as ever," I commented him in which he laughed and muttered a 'thank you'.

"Annabeth! You're here!" Sally came out from the kitchen, followed by Percy and tackled me with a hug.

I laughed "Yes Sally, Its nice to see you again," I smiled

"Likewise dear," She replied "Percy dear, please help Annabeth with her luggage"

"Already on it mom!" He shouted from upstairs.

"You can go up and change dear, maybe rest for a while, I know you had a very long journey," I chuckled

"Yes and thank you for having me Sally,"

"Anything for my future daughter-in-law," She winked at me and I blushed and maybe she saw my red face because I heard her laugh.

I went upstairs and went to Percy's and maybe possibly now 'our' bedroom. I went inside only to see him lying on the bed with eyes close. He must have heard me giggle because he open his eyes to look at me and gave me a smile.

"Tired?" I asked him as I went to sit next to him

"Very, mom made me clean my bedroom so that it would be more presentable when you come," He sat up and I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Well that's very nice of you, you really are a momma's boy," I pointed out

"Am not!" He denied

"Are to!" I replied back and he gave me a pout. He's so cute and I can't help it to just kiss him and so I did.

As we pulled away from the kiss with our foreheads touched. We looked into each others eyes.

"You are so beautiful, you know that?" I blushed and smiled at him.

"Why thank you and yes I have noticed," I saw him roll his eyes and I just laughed at him.

* * *

><p>As we were eating at the dining table, we talked about stuff that happened recently. I enjoyed talking with Sally and Paul. Sally told me more about Percy's embarrassing stories that I haven't heard yet. Percy was literally red to the whole discussion.<p>

"Mom~" Percy whined as he wanted to stop this madness. I just laughed at his cuteness.

"Okay, okay… enough with this," Sally said and we stood up as we were done with our dinner.

"Sally, let me help you," I said to her but she insisted not to.

"Its okay, you're a guest and besides you're tired. Go to sleep and rest, I'm fine here dear," She smiled at me and because she wants me to rest then I should listen to her.

As I got to the bedroom, I saw Percy sitting on the bed, looking down on something.

"Percy?" Percy was startled and hid the thing at his pocket. I gave him a questioning look.

"Hey Annabeth, you startled me there," I went to sit beside him.

"You okay?" I asked him

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm okay, what's up?"

"Oh nothing what was that you were looking?"

"Huh? That was nothing" He said to me

"That wasn't nothing Percy"

He just chuckled and he gave me a one-sided hug "You worry to much, promise its nothing"

I just sighed "Okay, okay… I give up"

I smiled at him and kissed him. I'm actually too tired to even argue with him. The kiss turned into a make-out session but we eventually stopped. We didn't want to do anything that we might regret and we just want to sleep. I'm glad that I get to spend my last year in high school with Percy and after this; we would be at New Rome getting our degrees and live our life with each other, forever.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys, another update here and I tried to make this interesting as possible. This story contains too much fluff and its super cute because I was drowned with the sweetness myself, haha. Anyway, I hope you guys like this and thanks for reading this story. Feel free to give me some ideas for the next upcoming chapters. Thank you again and happy reading!<em>

_I SHALL RETURN!_

_~ LookatdatICU_


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER 3_

**PERCY**

I woken up by an angelic voice, I was too tired to open my eyes and I already know who the angelic voice came from.

"Percy wake up, its time for school Seaweed brain,"

I groan "5 more minutes"

"No Percy, now," she said in a stern voice.

I groan again and opened my eyes to see Annabeth on top of me. Even when it was early in the morning she was still beautiful, like an angel.

She smiled at me "Morning," she said

I also smiled at her "Morning beautiful," I said to her. She got off me and I sat up.

"Come on Seaweed brain, hurry up or we are going to be late," She said as I went to the bathroom lazily. "I'll be downstairs waiting for you, Sally's making pancakes!"

"Blue?" I asked inside the bathroom.

I heard her laugh "Yes Percy, blue. Blue pancakes"

* * *

><p>We just walked there to Goode. Its just a few blocks from my house and Paul already went ahead. I was still yawning and man was I tired.<p>

I heard Annabeth laugh "What happened to the 'I can't wait for school to come' kind of quote?" I playfully glared at her.

"Hey when the real deal happens, you don't get excited at all" I pointed out

She just rolled her eyes "Whatever Percy, whatever"

Annabeth and I separated because 1.) She had to get her schedule and she went here before so she knows where the school secretary is and 2.) I was called by my swim coach to discuss some swim team related work. I know right? Why right now when you can tell me later? Then again he did say to me that he won't be here because he has some 'important' stuff to do.

I went to my locker, open it and got my stuff. But suddenly my stupid friend had this idea of scaring me.

"Percay! My man! Wazzap!(popping the 'p')" My friend, Colin James Allen, scared me and made me drop my books, Stupid Colin.

Colin has dark brown messy hair with green eyes much like mine but lighter, his tanned and an inch taller than me.

I turned around and glared at him "Dude not cool man, not cool," I said to him and he muttered 'sorry' to me.

I picked up my books and another friend of mine came and greeted me.

"Hey Percy, how'd summer made ya?" Victoria Summers or 'Tori' as we call her, asked me. She has this long honey blonde hair like Annabeth's and blue eyes. She is actually a small town country girl from Texas and she moved here due to her parents divorce.

"Oh hey Tori, summer was summer," I replied

"Cool! Hey have you heard?" Colin asked me

"Of what?" I asked

"There's a new girl here at Goode and from what the rumours say she's hot. Maybe even hotter to be your girlfriend Perce" Colin beamed.

"Oh please, even the hottest or prettiest girl won't get his attention" Tori reasoned

"Tori's right Colin, I already told you that I have a girlfriend"

Colin scoffed "Yeah right, don't give me that whole fake girlfriend crap again"

"She's not fake!" I told them

"Keep telling yourself that Perce," Tori said

"Ugh! Seriously?!" They just laughed at me. Clearly they want to annoy me that much. I got my books and shut my locker but then Colin disturbed me.

"Hey look! There she is Perce! She is so hot!" Tori rolled her eyes at Colin's comment and I turned around to see who Colin was pointing at. There she was, walking through the hallway, totally oblivious to her surrounding and looking at her schedule was _ANNABETH CHASE_.

She looked up from her schedule and she spotted me. She smirked at me in whom I smirked back and she gave me a wink as she passed by. My head was following her direction as she walked down the hall. I have to agree with Colin in this one, she is H-O-T, HOT!

"What the hell?!" Colin exclaimed

"Did I just saw that right?" Tori asked looking dumbfounded.

"Hmmm?" I snapped out of it and looked at them in which they gave me a 'whatthefqhappend' looked "What?" I asked

"Seriously? That hot girl just winked at you man," Colin said

"Would you just stop saying hot?" Tori complained, clearly annoyed at him.

"What she is?" Colin said and Tori just face palmed herself.

"She did?" I asked and I knew she did, I just acted as if nothing happened, its fun messing with them. They nodded "Then she digs me," I joked

"Seriously?!" Both screamed at me.

"Dude! Guys! If my eardrums get damaged, you both are paying for my surgery," I said rubbing my ears.

"Dude this is serious. Did you finally got over your fake girlfriend and got a real one?!" I rolled my eyes at Colin's comment.

"Dude, figure it out yourself. I'm going to class," I said to them and walked away leaving them dumbfounded.

Man this is fun, I should do this to them more often. This is really going to be interesting. I can't wait for the real fun to start and the first part has already begun.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys, another update and let's just say I kind of like this one. Haha, because of the whole friend's reaction thing, really interests me actually. I hope you liked it and reviews? Comments? Please let me hear what you have to say. Okay!<em>

_Until then_

_I SHALL RETURN!_

_~ LookatdatICU_


	4. Chapter 4

_CHAPTER 4_

**ANNABETH**

As I was passing by down the hallways, I was greeted by some stares, wolf whistles and whispers. Ugh! Mortals. I mean who would want to be stuck in the position where people would like to give you the creeps? Okay maybe the stuck-up popular kids will but I'm not one of them, I like to keep it low key and I mean no attention.

I was about to go to my first class when I bumped into someone that made me drop my books.

"Oh sorry! I didn't see where I was going," I apologized and picked up my books.

"Annabeth? Annabeth Chase?" A familiar voice called me and when I looked up, I saw my old friend from San Francisco.

"Oh my gods! Jorge? What are you doing here," I said as I stood up.

He laughed "I should be the one who's asking that,"

"Well I asked you first," I pointed out and he just rolled his eyes.

"Still the same old Annabeth," He chuckled "Well, remember when I said that I would be moving 2 years ago?"

"Oh yeah, I knew you would move somewhere but I didn't know you would move in New York and especially going on Goode," Well let me tell you, Jorge and I were good friends during 5th grade until sophomore year. He told me that his dad was being promoted and they need to move somewhere and that somewhere is New York.

"Yeah, so why are you here Chase?" He asked me

"Well I moved here to New York to spend my last year with my boyfriend," I answered him.

"Wait, you Annabeth Chase has a boyfriend? You never told me that?" I laughed at him.

"Well we just got together last year and you weren't there in San Francisco anymore," I pouted "Thanks for leaving me though"

He laughed "Sorry, I can't do anything and besides you're here now and you don't need to worry about missing me," I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah you wish," I playfully pushed him.

The bell rang and we went to our class which we both are in it. It's good that I get to have someone I know in my first class. If not? It would be freshmen year all over again.

Jorge and I sat next to each other and another familiar voice called me from behind, I looked around and saw Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"Rachel! I'm so glad to see you again," We gave each other a hug.

"Me too Annabeth," I thought she'd be in Clarion Ladies Academy but maybe her dad change his mind. Besides she's and old friend and she helped me dealt with Percy when he was missing.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Jorge asked and we just looked at each other and laughed.

"Yeah, we met at the summer camp I use to tell you about," I said to him.

"But isn't it only for ADHD and dyslexic people? Well as you told me about," He said

"Ugh yeah but I was an exemption," Rachel said

"What? Why, its not fair actually, I wanna go there because you said it is fun," Jorge pouted.

"Yeah well you cant because you don't have the … uh sources," Rachel pointed out.

I turned to glare at her and she just gave me the 'what? Its true kind'of look.

"You're a mean you know that?" Jorge said and we just laughed at him.

"So how did you to know each other?" Rachel asked the both of us.

Jorge looked at me "Ugh, we're high school friends in San Francisco," he said to her and she nodded.

The teacher finally came and let me say, talk about late? He was about mid thirties I guess? He has black hair with a little gray hair and brown eyes. He must be friendly because he was smiling but his smile kind of creep's me out.

"Okay class! Even though this our first day this semester, I would be giving you activities and assignments after that," All the students groan and whined at his announcement "Now now children, but first lets meet our new student Ms." He looked down at his clip board "Chase, please stand up Ms. Chase and introduce yourself to the class"

I stood up "Hi everyone my names Annabeth Chase and I'm from San Francisco, pleased to meet you all," I heard some whistles and whispers from everyone in class which almost gave me the urge to snob.

"Thank you Ms. Chase, you may sit down," I obliged.

"Wow Chase, you already got many fans and haters in one single day, that's a new record," Jorge said and I glared at him.

Rachel laughed "Well I cant wait for Percy reaction about this," I turned to glare at her and she realized what she had done "Oops," She covered her mouth.

"Huh, so your boyfriend is Percy Jackson, that's a shocker," Oh gods, Jorge found out. I mean his not stupid enough to know what it meant.

"Uh yeah and can you please keep it a secret?" I asked him

"Why?"

"Just wait till maybe lunched, Percy and I agreed to tell his friends during lunch time," I told him and it's true. Percy and I made a deal to keep our relationship a secret until lunch time; he likes to see all his friends' faces on how they would react. For a Seaweed brain, he does have some good ideas Ill give him that.

Jorge smiled at me "Okay, anything for an old friend," I smiled back, it's really good to see him again.

**PERCY**

My next class is algebra and man I hate that subject. I mean what's the use of the whole letters and stuff. Letters are used for spelling and words not calculating numbers. Ugh! And I just have to deal with it.

As I went in I saw a familiar blonde hair, she spotted me and smiled. I for one gave her the 'Percy deluxe smile' well that's what I heard the girls say about my smile. Its weird rAnyway, you might already know that we are acting as if we don't know each other. We just want to save it till lunch timight? e and I'm glad its next to this subject.

Algebra was done, thank you Zeus! And I saw Annabeth going out, I went to follow her and suddenly grabbed her hand and linked it in my own.

"You startled me there Perce," I chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry Wise girl," I let go of her hand as we reached the cafeteria.

**AMERICA**

We were at our usual table at the cafeteria when Percy and the new girl arrived. Oh but first let me introduce myself. My names America Anderson, I'm 17 years old and my friends call me Ames for short. I didn't really like my name that much but I think its alright and I grow to like it. I have a long strait raven black hair that reaches the height of my elbow and I have crystal blue eyes. Now that is done let us go back to the where I left of.

Percy was with the new girl named Annabeth Chase; I have her in one of my classes and let me tell you. She is not one of those stereotypical blonde types of girls that are usually called 'dumb blondes'. She is kind of like Tori but Tori is not smart and defiantly not dumb, she is really smart and I agree with the boys that she is pretty. They were talking and laughing while they were on their way to our table. They boys at our table must have noticed because they were talking about them and pointing at them.

"Hey guys, meet Annabeth Chase," he introduced us to her and the next thing he told us, shocked us all "My girlfriend"

"WHAAAAT!?" We all screamed.

**COLIN**

Okay hold up, did I just hear that right? Percy Jackson has a girlfriend? What's happening? Then again, I'm glad to know that he is not gay because his looks will be a total waste.

We bombarded them with questions and surprisingly they knew each other for that long, huh. After that we had fun talking to each other and got to know her. Well I'm also glad that Percy had found a perfect girl for him /Wow I sound like I'm his mother, freaky/ not like that other girl that has been bugging Percy since junior year.

"Oh Percy~" A voice called unto him.

Oh gosh, speak of the devil.

* * *

><p><em>Me: Hey! Another Update!<em>

_Percy: Yes I see *note to sarcasm_

_Me: Oh shaddup!_

_Percy: Make me._

_Annabeth: Okay guys that is enough._

_Both Me & Percy are still glaring but stopped._

_Me: Okay so thank you for reading this story and for supporting me, I really appreciate it and I really hope you like it. Also I would like to hear your ideas cuz I'm running out of them, well kind of. But its good to hear some feedbacks, anyways thank you again and see next time! Until then-_

_Percy: I SHALL RETURN!_

_Me: Hey! That's my line!_

_Percy: *sticks his tongue out and runs to his friends_

_Annabeth: *sigh* boys_

_Me: Tell me about it._

_~ LookatdatICU_


End file.
